Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for enabling users to view content from multiple perspectives, i.e., image content corresponding to captured video footage. In a typical multi-camera system, each camera is positioned at different angles to capture a recording of a common subject from a unique perspective. The cameras are moved however in order for the multi-camera system to capture any other perspectives of the subject. Unfortunately, moving the cameras is not always feasible depending on the recording environment, venue type, etc. Furthermore, the size of the equipment can make it difficult to move and active recording concurrently.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for enabling users to generate an interpolated view of content based on footage captured by multiple cameras.